1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pumping device which includes a pivotal lever for various valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various pumping devices have heretofore been provided for inflating bicycle tires. Since there are many kinds of valves for bicycle tires, e.g., French valve, Japanese valve, American valve, and English valve. A so-called "double head" type pump with a switch means has been proposed to be used on these different valves. Nevertheless, the conventional pumping devices often have complicated structures and require troublesome operation to suit different valves. A conventional bicycle air pump head, as illustrated in FIGS. 13 and 14 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,796 issued on Jan. 10, 1995 to Wang, uses a pressing member 52 pivoted to an upper portion of a cylindrical body. As indicated by Wang, the pressing member 52 must be pressed and turned to cause the elastic body 56 to engage the tire air valve, and such an action hampers the pumping action. In addition, the air pump head can be used with only one type of valves. More specifically, the pressing member 52 must be changed in order to be used with other types of valves. However, Wang also did not disclose any solution for an air pump that can be used with different types of valves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,392 to Glotin discloses an air pump that has a large chamber for receiving two types of tire air valves. This results in a complicated structure and the overall structure is too large. The present invention is intended to provide an improved pumping device that mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.